Life After
by dibs4ever
Summary: Follows the team members personal lives and occasionally crime fighting lives after the end of the 2nd season. Mainly about Dick, Barbara, Wally and Artemis but other members will be mentioned and make appearances. A slight prequel to my story The next Generation but as always you don't have to read it to understand the story.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is going to be a prequal of sorts to my story The Next Generation but as always with my stories you don't have to read it to understand what's happening**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

At 20 Dick Grayson had many female lovers in his life since he had turned 14. But when it came down to it he could narrow down his true love to one-woman Barbara Gordon.

Ever since he met Barbara at the ripe age of 9 he knew he loved her. He just didn't know in what way. That was until she kissed him on his 14th birthday on a very lucky spin during a game of spin the bottle. The moment she kissed him he knew his love for her exceeded the friendship boundary.

She was with him when he stepped down from the Robin roll and became Nightwing

A week before his 18th birthday he stepped up to the roll as leader of the team. Although they he and Barbara tried to fight their emotions knowing that the leader of the team should not be having relations with a member under his lead they eventually gave in and began a long awaited hidden relationship

A year later just after his 19th birthday they lost his best friend Kid Flash. Over whelmed with guilt of having been the leader of the team when it occurred Dick realized he did the one thing he swore he would never do. He sacrificed everything for the sake of the mission, and because of that he lost Wally possibly forever. Which caused Dick to come to a decision, he broke up with Barbara telling her to live her life and handed the leader mantel down to her before leaving Gotham

He found himself living in Bludhaven and over the next 14 months he tried to put his old life behind him. Forget everyone and start over, they were better off without him, anyways right? But no matter how hard he tried a face always came to his mind. Barbara Gordon. He'd find himself lying awake at night wondering how she was and if she missed him to. He couldn't take it anymore he had to see her, even if it was for one last time

Which is what brought him back to Gotham for the first time in 14 months

He wasn't sure where Barbara lived now but during his time away he learned that Wally had returned from the Speed force. He decided to go to Wally and Artemis' place first, they would probably know where she was.

 _Meanwhile at the West house_

Barbara Gordon stood in the kitchen with a dark haired blue eyed 7-month-old baby boy on her hip.

"Are you sure I can't help with anything?" She asked as Artemis stirred a pot on the stove

She shook her head "no it's all good besides you have Nathan" she said gesturing toward the baby.

She smiled and set the baby down on the floor allowing him to crawl around he giggled when Brucely began sniffing him.

"Well I'll at least set the table. Are Wally parents coming over for dinner?" She asked as she began counting silverware

Artemis nodded "yeah they're bringing the twins back. I'm telling you it was nice having the night off and being able to go on patrol but I miss my babies!" She grinned

Barbara nodded "I bet! When I leave him at the manor with Alfred to go on patrol I miss him so much!" She said nodding down toward her son. "Did you get the rest of your wedding planning done?" She asked walking toward the table and beginning to set it

Artemis nodded " Yup all done! We are completely ready for the wedding next week." She grinned

There was a knock at the door "is that Wally's parents?" Barbara asked

Artemis shook her head "no their car broke down so Wally went to pick them up. I don't know who that could be"

"I'll do check it out." Barbara said walking toward the door

When she opened it, she opened the door her eyes about popped out of her head when she saw Dicks grinning face

"Dick?" Barbara stuttered out

"Babs!" he gasped stepping forward and engulfing her in a hug

She made small talk with him both smiling at each other

"Well can I come in?" he asked

Realization hit Barbara, Dick didn't know about him. How would he react? What would she say?

She nodded hesitantly and stepped aside

They made their way into the kitchen to find Artemis holding Nathan above her head as she blew on his tummy. The dark-haired baby let out a giggle and flashed a big gummy grin

"Who was that Barb?" Artemis asked turning her head to look at her when she saw who was standing next to her, her expression was the same as Barbara's first was

"Arty…. who is that" Dick asked pointing at the baby

"Ughhh..' Artemis stuttered her eyes shifting toward Barbara

Dick looked at Barbara "Babs whose baby is that?"

Barbara bit her lip "Mine" she said softly

Dick looked at her "Yours?"

She nodded

"You, you had a baby?" he said in disbelief

Barbara stepped forward and took the baby from Artemis

Dick looked the baby over noticing his piercing blue eyes and fluffy jet-black hair "What's his name?" Dick asked his mouth feeling dry

She took a deep breath and looked at Artemis she gave her a nod of encouragement

"His name is Nathan Wayne Grayson" she said softly

Now it was Dicks eyes who went wide "Gray-Grayson" he stuttered falling back into a seat

Barbara nodded

"You mean to tell me that we- that I- that he is my. our…...baby" Dick stuttered again still in shock

Barbara nodded "Yeah" was all she could say

"Honey I'm home! With the offspring!" Wally's voice could be heard as he burst through he front door holding a baby boy about 4 months old in his arms while his mother followed behind him with a baby girl the same age. Both with blonde hair and green eyes

"Wait Wally?" Dick said pushing himself out of the seat

"Dick?" Wally said looking at his longtime friend in front of him

"Your alive!" Dick gasped pulling him into a hug

Wally nodded "About a month after you left uncle Barry was able to get me out of the speed force." He grinned down at the baby in his arms then looked over at Artemis now holding the baby girl

"Which resulted in these precious creatures. This is Mark Allen West, and that princess over there is Melanie Oliver West mine and Artemis' children" Wally pointed

Dick shook his head in disbelief first Bruce finds out he was a son, then I find out I have one and now Wally. "Did everyone have a kid while I was gone" he mumbled under his breath

Wally grinned at him having heard what he said, "I'm assuming you told him sweetie" Wally said looking at Barbara who nodded

Wally patted him on the shoulder "How are you taking the news?" he said handing Mark to Artemis

Dick shook his head "It's still sinking in"

Wally chuckled and took Nathan from Barbara "Well one way to get even more used to it is by getting to know your mini me" he said stuffing the baby into Dicks arms

Dick looked at the baby who's identical blue eyes were staring into his and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

After confirming that the coast was clear Nightwing swung into the apartment bedroom window. He smiled at Barbara's sleeping form in the bed. It had been a month since he had returned and they had developed a routine of switching off on who went on patrol each night so that their baby always had somebody home with him.

That was something Dick still wasn't used to, he never imagined himself as a father. These things didn't happen to people like him. Then again Bruce had just discovered a few months prior that he was also a father to a 9-year-old boy.

Dick crept over to the bed and leaned down placing a gentle kiss on Barbara's cheek "Your home?" she mumbled keeping her eyes closed

Dick nodded "Yeah it's starting to storm so I had to cut patrol short tonight" he whispered

She nodded and cuddled back into the sheets. Dick began stripping off his clothes and changed into a pair of sweat pants

As Dick crawled into the bed, there was a loud crack of thunder outside followed by the cries of a baby. Barbara let out a groan and began to stir when Dick laid his hand on her shoulder

"Go back to sleep, I got this?" he whispered

She looked toward him "Are you sure?" she asked turning toward him.

In the month that he had returned Dick hadn't exactly become super dad. He wasn't a bad dad, he did his best to be there and aid a helping hand when needed. But when it came down to it being alone with the baby was something he tried to avoid. On nights that it was his night to care for the infant and hers to go on patrol he would find an excuse to go to the manor with Alfred or ask Artemis or Stephanie to come help him.

Dick gave a hesitant nod and got up out of the bed. He made his way through the dark apartment as lightning and thunder continued to cackle

He opened the door to Nathans room to find the baby crying. Quickly Dick made it over to the crib "Hey there little guy what's wrong?" Dick said peering into the baby's bed

The baby immediately stood reaching his arms up, tears streaming down his little face. Dick reached down and nervously picked him up. Immediately Nathan clung onto Dick, burying his face in his young father's chest.

"Oh, you're scared" Dick said softly as he began patting the baby's back. He moved and sat in the rocking chair

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here nothing will hurt you I promise" Dick hushed

The baby sniffled as he began to relax. Dick began rocking back and forth for a while feeling the baby's chest rise and fall against his own

"I don't think I've told you yet that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't here the first 7 months of your life. I'm sorry I haven't been here for your mother. That's another thing, she hasn't really told me much about what everyone thinks of you. She has completely ignored us seeing her father, I know Bruce knows all about everything but that doesn't surprise me. Just know I really do love your mom a lot." Dick looked down at the now calm infant staring intensely at him "That still sounds weird, calling Babs a mom, and the fact that we together made this perfect baby. You are so incredibly perfect it is unreal to me. Your grandpa Bruce, Alfred and Uncles will always be family to me. But until I saw you a month ago I hadn't laid eyes on someone who shared blood with me since I was 8 years old. That feeling was surreal" he looked at his son again who seemed to be dozing off.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, bear with me, as I get used to this whole dad thing. I promise I'll get better at it and I promise that I will always be here for you" Dick finished he looked down at Nathan who had fallen asleep. Carefully he0 stood up and set him in his crib before making his way back to the bedroom.

When he got in the bed Barbara cuddled into him placed a kiss on his cheek

"What was that for?" he asked softly

"I heard everything" she nodded to the baby monitor

Dick grinned having forgotten that she'd be able to hear what was said

"And about my dad, he doesn't know" she said resting her head on his chest

Dick began running his hands through her hair "Doesn't know what?"

Barbara bit her lip "That Nate is yours" she said slowly

Dick turned and furrowed his eyebrows "Why didn't you tell him?"

Barbara shrugged "Well he didn't exactly know we were dating. What was I going to tell him 'Oh hey dad you know how Dick turned 19 a few months ago? Well guess what after the gift I gave him I'm now caring his child'" she said sarcastically

Dick rolled his eyes "I guess you have a point. So, what did you tell him?" he asked

Barbara sighed "That I didn't know, basically I refused to tell him" she explained "But he's been begging for me to come by the station and visit. Maybe we should go tell him tomorrow"

Dick gave a nervous nod "Might as well get it over with"

The next morning after getting themselves ready Barbara stepped out of Nathans room and presented him in a Robin onesie

Dick grinned "Would you look at that. It even has a little cap" he chuckled as he grabbed the little yellow fabric that hung off the onesie

Barbara chuckled "Ironically my dad bought it for him"

Dick chuckled "All these years and he still hasn't figured it out" he shook his head in disbelief

Barbara nodded "That's because I'm good at keeping secrets"  
Dick smirked at her "Which I find incredibly sexy" he said leaning forward and placing a kiss on her lips

As they walked into the GCPD they made their way down the familiar path to Jim Gordons office

Barbara carried Nathan on her hip with Dick following close behind. When they reached the door, she turned and looked at him. "Before we go in there, why don't I go in first."

He nodded and stood awkwardly at the door

"Hey daddy!" Barbara smiled at her father behind the desk

"Hey sweetie! And there's my precious grandson, come here sport!" Jim reached his arms out and Barbara handed him to him

"My, he's grown so much!" Jim said

Barbara nodded "He sure has, he'll stand by himself unassisted for a few seconds now,"

Jim looked down at Nathan and grinned "Really? He is so advanced and strong for his age. If I didn't know any better I'd think he had some sort of athletic gene in him"

Barbara nervously bit her cheek "About that, daddy you'll never guess who's back in town" she said smiling

Jim looked up at her "Who?"

Barbara took a step back and opened the door to reveal Dick Grayson

"Hey Comish" Dick said stepping into the office and giving an awkward wave

'Richard Grayson! How have you been? It's been what, 14 months since I last saw you?" Jim said with a smile

Dick nodded "Actually it's been about 15 months now"

Jim shook his head "Well it's nice to see you. Barbara has been raising this boy all on her own. You two have always been friends maybe you can be a father figure of sorts" he looked down at the baby again

They stood there awkwardly for a moment

" Dad there's something I, well we have to tell you" Barbara said grabbing Dicks arm

"What is it sweetie?" Jim looked up from where he had been playing with Nathan. He stared at the two namely Dick then looked back down at Nathan. He looked back up at Dick his smile dropping for his face

"My God, how didn't I see it before." He stood from his seat and walked over handing Nathan to Barbara

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you in Arkham right now. In the past 15 months that you were running around doing whatever you please my daughter went through pregnancy, labor and has raised YOUR child by herself!" Jim yelled getting in Dicks face

Dick hung his head "I know, and I feel terrible about it"

Jim shook his head "No you don't or else you would have been here!"

"Daddy he didn't know! I didn't tell him" Barbara cut in

Jim looked at her "What do you mean you didn't tell him?"

Barbara nodded "Up until a few weeks ago he had no idea Nathan existed. Dick wanted to start his life on his own. I didn't want to hold him back"

Jim sighed "So I'm assuming his last name isn't really Gordon "  
Barbara shook her head "Its Grayson"

Dick took Nathan from Barbara's arms "Sir I promise you I'm here to stay. And not because I have to Barbara told me I could leave again and she wouldn't tell anyone. But because I want to. I promise I will take care of your daughter and grandson with every fiber in my body"

Jim nodded "You better"


	3. Chapter 3

**Engagement chapter is next! Please review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

After putting their 8-month-old to bed Dick flopped down on the couch resting his head in Barbara's lap

"What time do you have to leave for patrol tonight?" he asked as she began to run her fingers through his hair

She glanced at the clock behind her. "I got about an hour" she said

He nodded "I can't believe we're presenting Nathan at the Wayne Christmas gala tomorrow night and announcing to all of Gotham that he's my son" he said as he glanced at the nearby Christmas tree that held presents waiting to me opened the next morning.

Barbara smiled down at him "I know, are you nervous?" she asked

Dick shook his head "Not really, the important people already know the truth, this is just making it official to everyone else" he said simply

She smiled and continued to message his scalp

"Tell me a story" he sighed in relaxation

She looked down at him and grinned "What about?"

"About your pregnancy" he said with a grin

She laughed lightly "You've already heard that story"  
He smirked at her and lifted his head lightly "Doesn't mean I don't want to hear it again"  
She smiled softly at him "Okay" she said giving in

Dick laid his head back in her lap and got comfortable again

"So, I'll start with 2 weeks after I told everyone I was pregnant since I was 8 weeks along when I found out and waited another 2 weeks to tell everyone this put me at 12 weeks along. My dad was disappointed at first but was accepting the news, Bruce was just Bruce didn't show much emotion but at the same time I think he had suspicions then Artemis was excited Wally was too when he returned"

 _FLASHBACK_

Barbara sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office, she had switched doctors after Bruce insisted she leave the run down one she had been going to and instead go to a more expensive one that he wanted to pay for, His gesture even furthered her assumption that he knew. What made her think she could hide it from Bruce. She ran her hand over her stomach where a small bump had begun to form.

"Barbara Gordon" a smiling elderly woman with a clip bored called

Barbara stood up from the chair and followed her through the door and down the hall

After running some standard stats, she turned to Barbara "The doctor will be with you in just a moment dear" she grinned

"Thank you" Barbara said softly as the women walked out and closed the door

5 minutes later an elderly man who looked very friendly and grandfatherly entered the room "Hello sweetheart my name is Dr. Lloyd" he introduced

"I'm Barbara" she said with a small smile

He nodded and looked down at the paperwork "If I'm not mistaken this is your first ultrasound"

She nodded

"Well then you must be very excited "he said with a smile

"Something like that" she said softly

Sensing her nervousness Dr. Lloyd rested a hand on her shoulder "Sweetie I know this is probably a little scary for you since this is your first time. But trust me I will do everything in my power to make sure this baby and you are both leaving that hospital healthy and happy in a few months" he assured her

Barbara sent him a relaxed smile the doctors words seeming to calm her anxiety

She laid back in the bed and listened to Dr. Lloyd when he instructed her to hold her shirt up, he squirted the jelly on her stomach and began waving the wand around. After a few moments, a sound came through the speakers

"Do you know what that is?" he asked

Barbara looked at him thinking she knew the answer but wanting him to confirm it just in case

"That is your baby's heartbeat" he told her as he turned up the sound so she could hear it better

Barbara listened in awestruck

At 20 weeks, she found herself back for a checkup and in the waiting room. Except this time, she wasn't alone. Beside her was Artemis and sitting next to her holding her hand was a very nervous Wally.

This was Artemis' first appointment and like Barbara, her billionaire mentor Oliver Queen insisted she also gets the best care money could buy and paid for her to go to the same doctor.

"You said this guy is good?" Wally asked leaning forward to look at Barbara who nodded "He's one of the top in the country, woman travel just for him to treat them" she told him

Wally nodded and leaned back in his seat relaxing a little

"You guys are still coming in with me. Right?" Barbara asked

Artemis nodded "Of course, we wouldn't let you find out the gender of your baby alone."  
Wally smiled "Yeah that's the whole reason why we made the appointment after yours"

A few minutes later the nurse called Barbara back, her Artemis and Wally huddled into the room and smiled when the doctor walked in

"Welcome back Ms. Gordon" he grinned

She smiled "Hello Dr. Lloyd, these are my friends Wally and Artemis. They actually have their first appointment with you right after mine"

He looked at them and gave a warm smile "Well it's great to meet you both." He nodded

"You too" Artemis and Wally said in unison

"Alright, let's get down to it and check on this baby shall we" he said clapping his hands together

"And find out what she's having" Wally added eagerly

Dr. Lloyd chuckled "Yes that too" he said as he put the gel on her belly. After waving the wand around for a while and shocking Artemis and Wally with the sound of the heartbeat he nodded "Well Barbara it seems you are doing a terrific job, he looks perfectly healthy"

A second passed and Barbara pushed herself up slightly "Did you say he?"

Wally and Artemis looked at each other "Did you mean he as in…" Artemis began to say

Dr. Lloyd chuckled "Yes. Barbara Gordon, you are caring a healthy baby boy"

Wally jumped up from the chair he had been sitting in "Yes! A boy! It's a boy, He can be my new best friend!" he cheered

Dr. Lloyd laughed at Wally's enthusiasm

A wide smile spread on Barbara's face, she honestly wasn't sure what she was hoping for, but now that she knew it was a he she couldn't be happier

"Ms. Crock if you'd like you can stay in here and wait for me to come back to continue with your appointment" Dr. Lloyd offered

Artemis nodded "That would be great"  
"Okay then I'll be right back" Dr. Lloyd said exiting the room

Barbara got off the bed and sat in a corner chair.

Artemis replaced Barbara in the bed and Wally moved to the bedside grabbing her hand

A nurse came in, ran some stats and as promised Dr. Lloyd returned he went through the process of preparing Artemis for the ultrasound and began waving the wand on her stomach

He stopped suddenly an image freezing on the screen "Huh" he let out before slowly moving the wand around "Wow" he continued waving the wand slow on Artemis' stomach that had not yet shown a bump

"Is everything okay?" Wally asked slightly panicked

The Dr. nodded "Oh yes everything is fine," a smile grew on the elderly man's face "Both seem to be doing great at this stage of pregnancy"  
Artemis held a hand to her chest "Oh good you scared me there for a second" she said

Wally nodded "Me to" neither of them catching on to the doctor's choice of words

Barbara stood up and walked to the side of the bed standing next to Wally and getting a better look at the ultrasound screen

Not only had she caught what the doctor said but she also noticed the difference in how Artemis' looked compared to hers.

"What is it BG?" Wally asked wandering why she seemed so awestruck

"Dr. Lloyd, is that- two sacks?" she asked slowly

He chuckled "I figured you'd be the one to catch it"

"Wait two! You mean to tell me that I'm having twins?" Artemis asked going wide eyed

The doctor nodded

"Oh my God" she gasped bringing her hand to her forehead

"They look great, by the looks of it they are fraternal but its honestly too soon to know for sure right now' he explained continuing to look at the babies

"Well, I have sent both your images to the front desk, you can pick them up when you go there to make your next appointments. I really wish I could stay with you fine young people longer. But I have many other patients. See you next time" he said before walking out of the room

Artemis and Barbara looked at Wally who hadn't said a word since the news.

"Wally?" Artemis said softly

"Wally." Barbara said in an equally calm tone

"Babe you haven't said a word in almost 30 minutes" she said resting a hand on his shoulder that seemed to pull him out of his trance

"There's two of them" he said without emotion

Artemis nodded "Yes I know" she said in a cautious tone

"Two, like as in double what I thought" he said slowly

She nodded "Yes sweetie, do you want to go home now?" Artemis asked

Wally shook his head

"Why don't we go out for lunch with BG" she suggested

Wally nodded "Yeah food will help" he said slowly getting up

2 months later Wally and Artemis returned to Dr. Lloyd along with Barbara to find out the gender of the twins.

He waved the wand around "Well the babies are healthy and growing fantastic. Now let's get to why you really came today. Alright baby A looks like a boy."

Wally smiled and squeezed Artemis hand "You hear that babe! We're going to have a son." He looked over at Barbara and high fived her "Baby G is going to have a best friend before he even leaves the womb" he joked wishing his best friend was here to share this moment with him.

"Alright now let's go look at baby B" Dr. Lloyd said moving the wand "Awe would you look at that, baby is a precious girl, and she seems to be quick on her feet" he noted as saw how the baby girl quickly kicked her feet when the wand went over her.

Wally's grin dropped his mind began to race " _A girl, I don't know anything about girls. How am I going to be a dad to one? And with a mother who looks like Artemis she was destined to be beautiful, oh no that means boy, boys liking my daughter. My sweet pink baby girl. No way was that going to happen."_

"She's not dating till she's 30" he blurted out without thought earning a laugh from everyone in the room Wally relaxed a little and smiled "I'm serious, also her brother and Nathan will act as her body guards" he said assigning the roles to the two infants who were yet to even be born.

A few weeks later Barbara found herself lying in the bed at Gotham Memorial hospital watching a nurse across the room as she evaluated the tiny human who was only 3 hours old.

"Here you are Ms. Gordon, might I just say he's beautiful" she complimented lying the child in her arms

Barbara smiled down at her son "Thank you" she said as the nurse left the room

Seconds later Bruce walked in with Tim and Alfred. Barbara held her breath, this would be their first time seeing the infant.

She found herself wanting to pull down the infant's blue hat to make sure his hair wasn't seen and hoped he'd stay asleep so his eyes wouldn't be noticed

"I know" Bruce cut in noticing her hesitation

Barbara looked at him and noticed that Alfred and Tim were giving him confused glanced

"I know he's Dicks" Bruce continued

"What!" Tim said his jaw dropping

Barbara nodded in response

"Well my, this is news to me. I can't say it's surprising though Ms. Gordon you both have always had a special chemistry" Alfred said

Barbara smiled

"Can I hold him?" Tim asked stepping forward

Barbara nodded and placed the baby into Tim's arms

Tim looked down at the infant "I can't believe I'm the last to know these things. I mean sure you guys flirted a lot but I always thought it was a fun act put on for the team. I never thought you were actually. …. you know. How are you so sure Bruce? I mean this baby was inside her the whole time it's not like you could run a DNA test"

Gently Alfred reached over and slipped the baby's hat off to reveal tuffs of jet black hair, the new coldness to his scalp caused him to stir and open his eyes revealing a shade of stunning blue. "

"I stand corrected" Tim said realizing there was no argument that Bruce's assumptions were indeed correct "What's his name?" Tim asked looking at Barbara

"Nathan Wayne Grayson" she said with a smile

In that moment upon hearing the name a small smile formed on Bruce's face for a quick moment that only was noticed by Alfred.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not my best work but please review if you enjoy it**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Dick grabbed Barbara's free hand as they awaited Alfred's announcement of their presence at the Ball. She carried Nathan on her hip.

"Master Timothy Drake" Alfred spoke

"Good luck guys" Tim whispered before turning the corner of the hall that led to the staircase and made him visible to the gala guests

"Master Richard Grayson accompanied by Miss Barbara Gordon and their son Mr. Nathan Grayson" Alfred spoke without changing his tone of voice

They could hear the commotion beginning to rise before they even turned the corner. And when they did it only escalated. People began to whisper back and forth. Phones were pulled out as people took photos and the press rushed to the bottom of the stairway

Dick stopped at the top of the stairs and Alfred handed him a microphone as they had planned

"Guests, I would like to introduce to you all mine and Barbara Gordon's son Nathan Grayson. He is 8 months old. I'd also like to announce something else" Dick said as he handed the microphone back to Alfred

Barbara looked at him oddly, this wasn't part of the plan

He bent down on one knee and looked up at her

Barbara held her breath as he held her only free hand in his "Dick, what are you doing" she whispered

He smirked "Barbara Keen Gordon, you have been my best friend since I was 8 years old. We've been each other's greatest support through our darkest times. We know things about each other that nobody else knows. We've had our ups and downs. I've made mistakes and been on adventures that somehow always lead right back to you. It's always been you Babs. I know our love story is far from perfect but that doesn't mean it can't end in happily ever after. Will you marry me?" he whispered softly so only she (and Alfred) who was standing right by them, could hear

Barbara nodded with tears streaming down her face

Dick smiled "You're going to have to move the baby, so I can but your ring on" he chuckled

Barbara laughed to as she shifted Nathan to her other hip and stuck her hand out for him to slip the ring on.

As Barbara and Dick mingled with guests Tim approached them

"Hey Dick, can I hold my nephew?" he asked

Dick looked over at Barbara who shrugged "Sure" he said suspiciously as he slowly handed his son over to him

"Thanks, I'll bring him back in a little bit" Tim grinned

Dick watched Tim make his way through the crowd

"Hey Steph, look who I got!" Tim said in a flirty tone as he made his way over to Stephanie Brown

Dick shook his head "I don't believe it" he said in disbelief

Barbara looked at Dick "What?" she asked

"He's using our son to pick up chicks" Dick gestured

Barbara laughed as they watched Tim make Nathan wave at Stephanie.

"Well girls are attracted to a man with a baby, its sexy" she grinned

Dick looked at her and rose an eyebrow "Really?"

Barbara nodded "Oh very sexy hunk wonder" she smiled pecking his lips "Oh look Artemis and Wally are here with the twins!" she said looking toward the door

Dick smirked "Don't tell Tim, if one baby gets a girl to talk to him who knows what 3 babies will get him" he said as he followed Barbara toward Wally and Artemis.

 _2 months_

Barbara took a deep breath and smiled at her father "Are you ready to do this?" he whispered

She was marring her best friend in the Garden at Wayne manor. Bruce had insisted on paying for everything which allowed for the wedding to be planned quickly since money was not a problem

She smiled and nodded

"I can't believe you're getting married, I'm giving you away" Jim said dabbing a tear away from his cheek using a tissue he had in his hand

Barbara shook her head "Oh Daddy, you're not giving me away. I'm still your daughter"

Jim shook his head "Yes, but it won't be the same" he sighed "But if it's anyone, I'm glad it's Grayson. At least it's a man I know"

Barbara smiled and heard the Wedding March begin. She hooked arms with her father as the doors swung open.

Barbara stood in front of Dick both her hands in his. They smiled at each other as the officiant began the ceremony

 _2 months later_

Batgirl sat perched on top of the Wayne Enterprise building scanning the city below. She felt someone's presence and quickly jumped to a stance

"Who's there?" he ordered

Out of the shadows stepped a man with combat boots, dark jeans, a leather Jacket and a full red face mask

"Who are you" Batgirl ordered, keeping her guard up

Slowly the masked man pulled back his red mask to reveal, well another mask but this one just covered his eyes "Relax Babsie, it's me" the dark-haired man with a white streak of hair said in a cocky tone

"Jason?" Barbara said in disbelief

Barbara relaxed a little and stepped forward

"But how, whe-we buried you" she said confused

Jason chuckled and stepped toward her "This is Gotham. You know as well as I do that nobody stays dead in Gotham" he stepped closer to her

She shook her head and stepped back "Babs is everything okay?" Dicks voice came through her communicator

Barbara nodded "Umm kind of, I sorta ran into someone" she said

"Is that Dickie bird?" Jason asked barely able to over hear his voice

Barbara nodded

"Wait Bab's who's with you? It sounds almost like-" Dick began to say

"Jason?" Barbara suggested

"Are you serious?" Dick asked

"Yeah" She said as she continued to look at Jason who was twirling a gun I his hands

"Come back to the Batcave and try to bring him with you, Bruce will want to see him" Dick said

Barbara nodded "Okay, I'm on it"

Barbara managed to finally convince Jason to come back to the Batcave with her. As they entered the cave Barbara took off her gloves and walked toward the Batcave where Dick was. She leaned forward and kissed his lips.

Dick stood and looked at Jason "Wow, I don't know how I'm surprised your alive this is Gotham" he said

Jason shrugged "I said the same thing to her" he pointed at Barbara  
The Batmobile roared as it made its way into the cave. Out jumped Bruce and Tim

Jason eyed Tim, "A replacement? Why am I not surprised old man"?

Bruce stepped forward "How?" he said using one word to ask a full question

"Lazereths pit, it was a little while back honestly" Jason said

Tim stepped forward "Where have you been since then?"

Jason chuckled "Well if you must know replacement I've been serving Justice to creeps and weirdos the right way" he said flashing his pistol

"So, you've been killing?" Bruce said in a disappointed tone

"I've been doing the right thing, killing killers" Jason corrected

Barbara slid off her gloves and Jason tilted his head to the side when he noticed her finger "Who's the lucky guy?"

She smiled up at Dick

"Wait you two? I never thought I'd see the day when fuck boy Dick Grayson settled down" Jason said in disbelief

Dick glared at him

"Mrs. Barbara, I'm sorry but he woke, and I have not been able to sooth him. Perhaps you will be of better luck" Alfred said making his way down the stairs while caring Nathan

"Thanks Alfie" she smiled taking him from Alfred

Alfred stopped and looked at Jason "Master Jason?"

"Hey Alf" Jason waved

"Well Master Dick told me Batgirl found you but it's still surprising seeing you in the flesh. Can I get you anything?" Alfred asked

Jason shook his head "Nah, I'm good"

He waited till Alfred was back up the stairs to speak again

"Wait, you two reproduced? Wow, I didn't know Dickie bird had it in him" Jason chuckled

Dick rolled his eyes and took Nathan from Barbara "Yes as a matter of fact I do have it in me…whatever 'it' is. Meet Nathan your nephew" he said holding him out toward Jason

Jason looked at the 12-month-old who was staring at him while clapping his hands together

"Go on, hold him" Barbara encouraged

Jason shook his head "I'd rather not"

Tim laughed and stepped forward "I'll take him, since he's afraid to hold a baby" he grabbed Nathan from Dick

Jason glared at him and lunged forward, Tim flinched, Bruce quickly grabbed Jason

"Let go of me, nobody calls me scared and gets away with it!" Jason gritted

Bruce shook his head "You're not attacking him while he's holding the baby"

Jason rolled his eyes and relaxed "Fine" he looked back at Barbara and Dick, "So how did you tell everyone you procreated?" Jason asked

Dick shrugged "At the Wayne Christmas Gala a few months back. It's also where I asked Babs to marry me" Dick sighed blissfully

Jason rolled his eyes "You two are so cheesy it makes me sick" he said lighting a cigarette. Which Barbara quickly took from him and put out

"Not around the baby!" she narrowed her eyes

Jason rolled his eyes "So tell me Dick, was it like a scene from The Lion King?"

Dick looked at him oddly

"Did Alfred walk out with the little squirt and hold him at the top of the staircase for all the guests to see while you and Babs sat back and looked on proudly?"

Dick couldn't help but smile at Jason's silly scenario

"No, it was very normal and casual" Barbara defended

Jason took another glance at the baby "Whelp I came here like you asked, and now I'm heading home. See you at the next Batfamily reunion" he said lighting a cigarette as he walked out of the cave


	5. Chapter 5

Not an update, need your opinion. I've been thinking about rewriting this story and doing more of a Dick and Barbara growing up story. Similar to my other story called "Growing up" except this one would follow the story line leading up to my story "The Next Generation" would you be interested in that? If so what age would you like me to start it at? As kids when they first meet, preteens or Teenagers. If I do the teenager line it'd start when they were like 13, just like they're kids are in my story The next Generation. Please let me know what you would prefer


End file.
